Kung Fu Panda in high school short:deadly cooties
by tigergirl123
Summary: After the guys prank on the girls,they tell the guys a story about a deadly cooties that the infected would kiss the person..killing them instantly,after that..the next day po and his friends go to tigress's house only finding out that the girls got the cooties,will they make it out alive? or die with cooties?
1. Chapter 1:Cooties Part 1

**COOTIES**** D: EVERYBODY RUN!,I KNOW IT DON'T SOUND ALOT LIKE COOTIES BUT..EHHH**

it was a sunny day in the valley of peace as the 4 teenage boys are up to trouble

"okay okay i know a way to prank the girls!"said mantis,snickering

"oooo this gonna be good"as po was rubbing his hands, evilly

*1 hour later*

the girls was walking around in the valley

"so then i told her,hay why ask me for it..IF I DON'T GOT IT!"as viper was laughing,maybe something happened in school

"yah that's great viper.."tigress mumbled

"ooo lets talk about marriages,now when i get older i want a good fancy wedding"said vela while they pass by a shiny ruby ring

"hay look!,a ring"as viper points with her tail,then they all looked at the ring

"ooo i want it!"as vela went to it

"um vela don't you think it's alittle suspicious?"said tigress folding her arms looking alittle worried

"TIGRESS!,it's a ring...ON THE FLOOR"said vela as she points at the ring with her pitchers

"it's free too,ima take it"she said picking up the ring,only that it was a string around it,as it triggered something

then they all looked as the string vibrates,as a bucket of pink paint started to fall on them

"AHHHHHH!"they all screamed as the paint was on them

"OH MY GOD!"as tigress growl,she had paint all over her fur and her new clothes

"hahahhahahah!"as mantis fell on the ground

"we got you guys good!"monkey fell on the ground too

as vela was gonna go and punch mantis,tigress stops her as they walked away,with mad faces

"omg..t-that was just too good"as po couldn't breath,he was laughing too hard

"but that was kinda of mean.."as he got up starting to feel bad, especially for tigress

"yah.."they all said

soon the girls came back with new clothes

"girls we are so sorry for what we done.."as po had his head hanging down in shame,so did the rest of them

"it's okay but,too bad you guys don't know about the deadly cooties spreading about.."said tigress

"deadly cooties?"as po was confused

"that's right.."she starts telling the story

"it is said that a mysterious cloud comes only at night,looking for hosts..spreading the deadly cootie germs"said tigress

"and the infected are blinded by love to kiss the person,and if that person is kissed, it will die quickly as the cooties go in the blood stream"as viper tells it like it's spooky

"what are the side effects?"said po,while trembling

"the what?"tigress said

"the side effects,what are the side effects!"as mantis yelled

"oh well um,the infected will start to sweat"said tigress

"and there cheeks start turning red"said viper

"and have hard breathing"said tigress

"oh my.."as po's legs was shaking

"well if you guys need us we be at my house for a sleepover..bye"as tigress wave goodbye

"wow,i do not wanna get near a cootie person"said mantis

"agreed.."they all said as they went home for the day

* * *

*12:46 AM*

a dark dusty cloud comes to the valley,and went into tigress's house where the girls was sleeping in her room,soon the cloud went up there noises,then they started to lick their lips in there sleep

* * *

*next day*

"hay guys lets go see if the girls wanna play.."said po while they all was walking

"okay.."they all said soon they gasp as tigress's house was patched up by wood all around the doors

they didn't know what was going on but shifu,Oogway and tigress's brothers was outside,so the guys checked out back..it was a small hole as they all went in except for po who had a hard time

"alittle help"he said,soon they start pulling him then he was inside

the place was quiet,alittle dark and messy as books,CDs was on the floor

"OH MY GOD!"as po points,there was claw marks on the wall,and lip marks too

"heheheh.."as a shadow was running past them,before they saw it

"tigress?"po quickly turns around,then all the guys start to back up

"okay this is getting scary"said po

soon 4 shadows start to come into the light,they was breathing hard,it was tigress who was on all fours,viper,Vela and Lola there cheeks was red,they was sweating and was breathing hard as they puckered there lips

"give us a kiss now.."they said calmly

"AHHHH COOTIES!"the guys ran for there lives

soon they was in the closet as the lights was off,so it was really dark

"omg,they got the deadly cooties"said po breathing hard

"omg what do we do!"said monkey

"wait,do i hear purring?"said po as he quickly turn on the lights

they was all huddled up with wide eyes, as tigress stood by them,purring

*now from outside the closet*

"pucker up.."she said

"AHHHHHHH OH SWEET MOMMA"

then all the guys ram the door,making a big gap while po was now being dragged back into the closet

"NOOO IM NOT READY TO DIE!"as he was clawing the floor

soon while he was in the closet,there was a pan hitting hit tigress with a fry pan as she made a goofy face as her tongue was sticking out she then falls on the floor still making that face while po was running,rejoining with the others

soon crane was being squeezed by viper

"lets cuddle up and kiss alittle.."she said with her sweet voice while puckering her lips

then crane's ghost came out of his body then back into him and he went dashing away from viper,as po took a breather he see tigress still on all fours while sitting on top of the couch

"_hay po i love you_"as she sings to him"AHHHH"he runs"_and this an't crazy_"as she watches him run"_so come here now_"then she bends down getting ready to chase him"_and let me kiss you baby"_she sang like 'call me maybe' as she now chases po

"come on po i just wanna kiss you"as she just star walking on all fours

"AHHH GET AWAY!"he kept running like he was jogging

"just a kiss,i wont tell no one"she moans with desire to kiss him

"NO TIGRESS,BAD TIGRESS"as he climbs up the ceiling while tigress looked up at him

"come on show your love for me"she puts her paws on the wall,getting ready to climb

po then jumps back down and runs back to the closet,and this time tigress was chasing him,till he kiss her

"NO TIGRESS!"he quickly shuts the door as tigress was now in the air coming strait at him

she then have her face slam on the closet door glass,and fell to the ground,po slowly opens the door,poking the passed out cootie tigress

"tigress?"he said,then tigress eyes was opened and po screamed and ran for his life

monkey was running from Lola who was chasing him,and mantis was running from Vela

"come on mantis i just wanna kiss and eat your head off"she said

"ahhh im not ready for that!"he ran to the wall

as all the guys huddled up to the wall,the girls surrounded them

will they make it out alive?,or die with the cooties?

**SONG:COOTIES COOTIES,VELA,VIPER,TIGRESS AND LOLA GOT THE COOTIES COOTIES COOTIES NOW EVERYONE RUN!**


	2. Chapter 2:Cooties Part 2

**AM I THE FIRST ONE TO MAKE A COOTIE STORY ON HERE D:,IT'S NOT FUN BEING THE FIRST...FOR ME :_,BUT HEY I FEEL DIFFERENT :D**

po and he friends felt like they was gonna have a heart attack,then po had an idea

"quick throw anything at them!"he start grabbing things out of his pocket and start throwing

they threw training cards,credit cards,life insurance bills,cell-phone bills,toys, candy but the girls still kept coming,then tigress smiles

"you're about to be expired by my love for you.."

po starts climbing the wall,soon he sees a door opening

"quick guys...RUNNNNN!"as they start running to the door and the girls was after them

they jumped out the door and runs to the bamboo forest,as tigress and her friends just stood there, then they started laughing

"oh my god that was funny.."said vela trying to breathe from laughing too hard

"yah did you girls see the look on po's face when I sang...he ran like no tomorrow"as tigress giggles

"yep serves them right to pick on us"then they gave each other high fives,but behind them was a dusty dark cloud

soon the cloud went up their noises as their eyes widen..this was so not part of the plan,after that for some reason their eyes was fully red and they see po and his friends running, tigress and her friends start grinning as they licked their lips and chase after them

they got the real deadly cooties

"oh my god,i can't keep up"as po was pacing

"and it's getting dark.."monkey was looking up at the sky

then they hear giggles,maybe the girls are coming,po and his friends start climbing a nearby tree but crane just flies up there

"shhh hear they come"crane whispers,then the girls come running past the tree they was at

"is there a cure or something?"po whispers,he really want the old tigress back

"I don't know,they told the story..wait this must be a trick they are playing on us"as po jumps

"yah,we did prank them,this must be a prank too"crane flies down

"YOU GIRLS CAN'T SCARE US NO MORE!"po yells out loud,enough for the girls to hear them but they never came

"see just a prank to scare us"po turns around and tigress was standing there,breathing hard and was sweating and her tongue was sticking out like a dog and had red eyes

"okay tigress we know your little prank you can stop now.."said po,but tigress didn't say anything she just kept looking at him

"okay..."he was starting to get freaked out

soon a bird flies by tigress,she grabs it and madly kisses it,the bird's feathers was ruffled

"UGH!"he had a stroke and died

"AHHHHHH!"po screams like a little girl and quickly climbs up the tree again

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"crane runs in the forest while viper slithers at him

then po,monkey and mantis ran as fast as they could to go help crane

"NO NO NO NO"as crane was on the ground,using his talons to keep viper away from him

"i know im not supposed to hit girls!"as po clenched his fist and punches viper in the cheek and she fell to the ground

"run!"mantis got on po's shoulder and they start running

they ran into the lake and stood in the deep water

"i think we lost them"po sighed,then they see bubbles coming up to the surface

"i swear that's not me"said po

Tigress start coming up to the surface,then lola as they grin and pucker their lips

"AHHHHHHH!"they guy's screamed

then po felt something and he started to frown

"okay now I did something"he blushes in embarrassment

po and his friends start running out the water,soon viper join the rest of the girls

_**tigress:**po why you running(tigress stood on all fours, putting her paw on po's chest)_  
_away from me can't you see_  
_that you have feelings for me(po runs as tigress watches him)_  
_and i can see clearly(she chases him)_

_**viper:**crane i know you better than(crane walks to the left,then viper pops out of the bushes in front of crane)_  
_the last crane on the land(he goes turns around and goes to the right,viper pops out of that bush)_  
_even though i can see(crane screams and runs the other way)_  
_that you wanna come kiss me(she follows him)_

_**vela:**mantis don't hide your feelings(mantis was running as vela was coming at him)_  
_cause i want to express it_  
_come so i can eat your(she grins)_  
_head off,but where you think your going(mantis used all is energy and runs in turbo speed,vela still caught up to him)_

_**lola:**Hey,monkey i love you(monkey was being cautious and lola comes down from a vine)_  
_like your almond cookies(she takes out his almond cookies and throw them on the floor)_  
_but why not a kiss(she pucker her lips)_  
_than a monkey hug(monkey runs)_

_**tigress:**It's hard to have a kiss(tigress stops and she lost po)_  
_from you baby(she looks around)_  
_so come here now(she sees po's little tail in the bushes and she start prowling)_

_and don't run from me(she was gonna grab him but he runs right out of the bushes)_

_Hey,i didn't met you_  
_i seen you for awhile_  
_so why run(she jumps on him)_  
_i could make it worth wild(she pucker her lips,po slaps a mini mirror on her mouth and runs)_

_**viper:**And all the other boys,_  
_could just go away_  
_cause all i want now_  
_is you baby_

_you run and run from me now but I_

_will keep on coming_  
_until you give me a kiss_  
_so why keep running_

_I love you crane so much_  
_so share me your love_  
_a wanna feel this moment(she wraps her body around crane)_  
_please just one kiss now(she pucker he lips again,but crane slaps her and flies)_

_**vela:**my heart is all yours_  
_just one kiss im asking_  
_love is all need_  
_so why not give it to me baby_

_**tigress:**Hey,po i love you_  
_And this An't crazy_  
_So come here now_  
_And let me kiss you baby_

_It's hard to have a kiss, from you baby_

_so please don't run_  
_and let us kiss in the sunset(po runs and tigress was chasing him as they pass the sunset background)_

_**lola:**Hey,monkey i've been thinking_  
_And this is not all that crazy_  
_but just a kiss, baby please_  
_so kiss me baby_

_And all the other boys,_  
_could just go away_  
_cause all i want now_  
_is you baby_

_**tigress:**just before you left me po(tigress trips and watches po getting farther and farther away,so she got on her knees as the spotlight went on her)_  
_I missed you so bad(she clinched her fist and look up,clinching her teeth)_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_before you ran from me(she looks back down)_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_And you should know that(she start growling and went after him)_  
_I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

_It's hard to get a kiss_  
_from you baby_  
_please don't run from me_  
_just little kiss is all i need(she grins)_

_**vela:**Hey,mantis did you hear?_  
_i wanna kiss from you_  
_skip the marriages_  
_and the children too_

_cause all i want_  
_is a wonderful kiss_  
_so give it to me now_  
_don't run or hide mantis_

_**viper:**Before you left me on that spot(now viper was in the spotlight as she started to frown)_  
_I missed you so bad_  
_I missed you so bad(then she went after him again)_  
_I missed you so, so bad_

_**tigress:**Before you ran away from me_  
_i felt a dead site_  
_And you should know that_

_so kiss me baby!(she pounces on po as he shakes in fear)_

**I FEEL BAD FOR THAT BIRD, THAT'S ALL I CARED ABOUT IN THE STORY XD, CALL ME MAYBE BY CARLY RAE JEPSEN **


End file.
